


Vivian's Dreams of him

by Wasitadream



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anyone who follows my story Indebted, I decided to help Vivian get out her frustrations, well not really. But at least now you know what her dreams of Sherlock consist of. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivian's Dreams of him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indebted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989188) by [Wasitadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream). 



"Sherlock, you can't watch me twenty four hours a day, we both have other things we have to tend to. Do I really have to nap here on the sofa?"

  
"Vivian, you have no idea what the drug you were given has done to your body. Sinclair gave you a high dose, I want to make sure your not suffering any adverse affects." She groaned as she laid back, trying to relax and just take a nap as he worked away at his microscope, arms of that damned purple shirt rolled up to his elbows. Vivian closed her eyes as she thought about him, the muscles in his forearms flexing as he moved about the flat. The way his buttons seemed to be straining to keep him within his shirt. The way he ruffled his hair when he got stuck on something. Damn she was never going to get any rest while she thought about him. She could already feel that tingle deep within her as she thought about him knocking the teeth down Sinclair's throat for her. She opened her eyes and turned on her side, looking at him sitting there, taking notes with his eyes glued to that damn microscope. How she envied that stupid thing, it got so much of his attention. Oh, is he looking at her, barely she can spy little slivers of blue over the eye pieces of that microscope. He is watching her, so she decided to give him something to look at. She sat up, pulling her socks off, then her jeans, laying there now in nothing but her purple lace undergarments and her t-shirt. 

 Sherlock cleared his throat, but Vivian just laid back and got comfortable, rolling to her other side. Her shirt had slid up revealing more of her panties to him. She listened and heard his light foot falls across the room. She could feel him behind her, looking her over. She closed her eyes, knowing he was about to cover her with a blanket. Vivian rolled to her back again, lips parted as she let out a sigh. Sherlock took a step back, trying to let her rest. 

"Sherlock"  He kneeled down next to the chesterfield now, worried she may not be feeling well, after all she was acting a bit off. 

"Yes Vivian."

"I can't get comfortable." He was taken back, that was it. What did she want him to do about it? It's not as if he could make her comfortable. She continued as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sherlock it's hot in here." Maybe she is sick, it's not that warm in the flat, no different than the usual. He softly placed a hand on her forehead to see if she felt cold to him, but she felt normal. 

"Vivian, the temperature is our usual in here, and you do not feel as if your temperature is cooler nor warmer than normal. I don't know what else I can do." She let out a small groan before arching her back, sliding her shirt up, then raising her shoulders up to pull it off and toss it aside. Sherlock showed no signs of any reaction, and Vivian pushed her head back into the pillow and threw her hands over her face.

"Vivian, what is wrong?"

"You, Sherlock. I wanted you to at least show me some reaction to seeing me. I wanted to know that at least you found me somewhat attractive." He looked at Vivian now, confused as to why should would want to know if he thought if she was attractive or not.

"Vivian, why would it matter if I found you attractive or not."

"I don't know, because you have high standards." what else was she supposed to say, _because I dream about you every night_. He looked at her, gently placing the blanket over her from the back of the chesterfield, as he spoke softly.

"Vivian, you are more that just attractive. You are beautiful, clever, alluring, witty, well read and patient. Any man or woman with whom you choose to have a relationship with would be considerably lucky."

"Do you ever think about it Sherlock? No, I don't want to know. If you did, I'm sure it would not be me you thought about." Vivian grabbed her shirt, pulling it back on before rolling to her side, her back to Sherlock. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, but then he touched her. He gently touched her hair, brushing it back away from her face. She felt his weight behind her legs as he sat on the edge of the Chesterfield. She tried to relax, think about what he could really be up to, but it was useless. He gently rested his hand on her hip and her skin started tingling. 

Slowly Vivian turned to look at him, there was a look in his eyes she had only seen in fleeting moments, but now it remained. She sat up, pulling her legs to her chest as she looked at him let his hand slide slowly from her. She shifted to be on her knees, now next to him on the chesterfield. Vivian ever so lightly reached up and played with a small tuft of hair, then her skin caught fire. His large hand had found her knee and was drifting its way to her thigh. Those fingers moved painfully slow, causing the heat in her body to pool at her core. She was afraid to look at him, so she kept her gaze at the soft curls in his hair. 

Sherlock never thought about sex or relationships, those feelings and notions were nothing more than a liability to him. He believed they would hinder his mind, so he refused to think about them. There had been very few fleeting moments he had thought about them, but the last time had been years ago. Vivian was so much different than her, but the identical at the same time. It was hard for Sherlock to read Vivian at times, because she was just so forward. Now as he looked her over there was no denying was she had been thinking about. Her eyes dilated, her pulse was thumping faster in her neck, her lips were darker and slightly swollen and now, that ever so faint scent he had noticed once or twice before. There were even goosebumps forming under his hand on her leg. 

Vivian slowly pulled her hand away from his hair, resting her hands in her lap now as her eyes did the same. He watched her for a moment, not sure what to do next, but his body reacted without his mind. His free hand touched her neck, causing Vivian's eyes to close now. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. She was hesitant at first, but slowly relaxed as he pulled his lips away. He was still so close as Vivian opened her eyes, seeing his just inches from her. She watched him, read him, his eyes dilated in front of her, his lips parted slowly and his breath quickened. She moved slightly towards him, watching as his eyes fluttered slowly, then she pressed his lips to his. This time he let her show him what to do, her soft slow kisses to each of his lips, the way she would withdraw her mouth completely for just a second to catch her breath. When she pulled away, the look in her eyes was mixed, she was happy, but confused. Sherlock felt no need to speak, his actions would speak for themselves. 

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her slightly, now laying her back on to the chesterfield, letting her straighten out her legs before he moved next to her, both facing each other on the small sofa. His kissed her again, now using the clues she gave him how to kiss her correctly. She smiled against his kiss as he tried to make his long legs comfortable. Vivian moved her legs, tangling hers with his, but giving him more room in the process. He pulled away and gave Vivian a soft smile before kissing her again, this time his tongue ran across her lips, and she parted them slowly for him. She wasn't sure if Sherlock really wanted that, but soon his tongue slid past her lips and explored her mouth. The kiss was sloppy at first, but Sherlock was a fast learner. He was able to read all of Vivian's cue as to what was good and what wasn't, and now as she laid here next to him, she wondered if her body would be able to cool down when he stopped.

Sherlock felt something, felt how his skin reacted to her touch, how his body seemed to be burning from the inside out. He thought that this must be the way Vivian is feeling, this is what his touch does to her. It was such a foreign feeling, but one that was quite pleasant. Suddenly his heart started racing again, and he realized it was because her hands were on his chest, she was touching him, inviting him closer to her. His right arm was pinned beneath his head at the moment, but his left hand founds its way to her thigh again, slowly rubbing up and down on her exposed skin. As his hand moved, he felt her breath hitch in her throat and the way she barely jumped, but then leaned into his touch. She wanted more and he knew it.

Vivian's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as his hand slid further up her thigh. Now it stopped just as his fingers encountered the edge of her lacy panties. She moaned slightly then her fingers slowly started undoing his buttons. It took a long time, but soon she had undone each button and now slid her hand under the fabric, touching his stomach, eliciting a barely audible moan from him. She slid his shirt open as her fingertips ran lazy patterns over his skin, causing Sherlock to withdraw his lips to watch her. His fingers slid down her thigh, gripping it as he pulled her over him. Soon they had both shifted and she was over him. Vivian felt the goosebumps come back when his hands slowly started pulling at her shirt, removing it from her body so he could look her over. His eyes committed her to memory as his hands felt her skin all over.  

Vivian could feel his erection under her, and she couldn't help herself, she slowly moved her hips against him. He let out a deep groan from his chest as she pressed against him. The feeling of him beneath her, the sound he just made and her own desires pushed her to moved faster. She knew it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge, so she tried to control herself, take it slow, but his voice came and told her not to stop. Vivian leaned down to kiss his lips, and her hands undid his trousers.  When she pulled away from him she heard a moan of frustration, but Vivian had other things in mind. She pulled at his trousers, and soon he lifted his hips for her to pull them down, Once she freed him, she ran her tongue up his length. A long drawn out growl came from him as she repeated the action before putting him into her mouth.  He cursed as she slid him in and out of her mouth, and she knew he couldn't hold on much longer. His body started to tense and his breathing changed, so Vivian slowed her pace, trying to draw out this pleasure for him. He started saying her name, telling her he was too close, but she just kept going. Her name came louder but turned into a grunt as he came in her mouth. She licked and sucked until he had finished pumping out his seed. Vivian pulled away watching him as he tried to catch his breath. 

Without warning Sherlock sat up, wrapping his arm around Vivian and flipping her around onto her back. He slid his hand down the front of her panties, finding her soaking wet for him. He ran his fingers over her wetness, finding her clit when she hissed and arched her back. He liked knowing that he could make her feel so good, and he did it again and again and again. Soon he let his fingers slide in between her folds, deep into her. He heard a soft hum from her as he watched her eyes roll back and close. He tried moving his fingers a few different ways and speeds before finding out what she liked. His name slipped from her lips as her hand covered his. 

"God please don't stop, harder." Hearing her made his skin burn again and he liked it. He moved his hand so that he palm was pressed against her throbbing clit as he moved his fingers deep into her. She pushed back down against him now, and he knew he was doing something right. Vivian's hand pressed against his harder now as she moaned and writhed below him. 

"Sherlock, I'm so close. Faster, like that, don't stop." He liked the way she sounded as he brought her body to the edge of orgasm. He watched as she arched her back further, felt her clenching around his fingers and soon she was screaming his name. 

"Sherlock" she called out as she sat up suddenly. Sherlock rushed to her side as she caught her breath. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavy.

"Did you have a nightmare Vivian?" His hand touched her arm gently causing her eyes to look into his.

"No, quite the opposite actually." Sherlock sat up the meaning of her words hitting him. He took a deep breath in before pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm afraid it was just a dream Vivian." She reached up and touched his hand, and he pulled it away. Her eyes searched his for anything, any signs of emotion.

"I am too Sherlock."


End file.
